narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 59
thumb|left| Gaara steht noch immer dem Nidaime Mizukage gegenüber. Gaara analysiert, dass für seine Sand-Verteidigung Öl noch schlechter als Wasser ist, während der Nidaime Mizukage feststellt, dass seine Gegner zuerst die Stärksten ausschalten wollen. Der Mizukage behauptet jedoch, stärker als Muu zu ein, worauf Gaara erwidert, dass er genau weiß, dass man jemanden nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck beurteilen sollte. Währenddessen hat Gaara das Jutsu Sabaku Fuyuu ausgeführt, auf welchem nun Oonoki steht und das Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu anzuwenden beginnt. Doch da löst sich sein Jutsu auf, da er im Kampf mit Muu schon zu viel Chakra verbraucht hat. Daraufhin springt Oonoki hinunter und wendet Doton: Kengan no Jutsu an, um damit die Muschel des Mizukages zu treffen. Dieser sagt jedoch, dass keine von Tsuchikages anderen Techniken eine Wirkung zeigen wird, solange diese nicht stark genug ist, doch letzterer wendet mit der steinernen Faust, mit welcher er die riesige Muschel getroffen hat, das Doton: Chou Kajuugan no Jutsu an und zerstört durch das enorm gestiegene Gewicht seiner steinernen Faust das Kuchiyose-Tier, was jedoch für ihn mit schlimmen Kreuzschmerzen endet. Der Nidaime Mizukage meint, dass Oonoki schnell laufen sollte, da er nun das Mizudeppou no Jutsu des Hoozuki-Clans anwendet. Daraufhin wird Oonoki am Hals getroffen, jedoch war das ein von Gaara zuvor erstellter Sanddoppelgänger Oonokis. Gaara wendet ein Siegel an, doch das Öl zerstört den Sand wieder. Darauf kontert Gaara mit noch mehr Sand und wendet das Sabaku Sou Taisou an, worauf das Versiegelungsteam die Siegel anbringt. Doch der Mizukage wendet das Jouki Booi an, worauf die Sand-Barriere explodiert. Die Shinobi wundern sich, ob dies nicht wieder ein Gen-Jutsu sei, Oonoki erklärt aber, dass diese Technik kein Gen-Jutsu, sondern ein Nin-Jutsu Mizukages ist, gegen das nicht einmal Muu etwas ausrichten konnte. thumb|left| Der Nidaime Mizukage hat Jouki Booi ausgeführt, wodurch Wasserdampf in die Luft stieg, sich dort abkühlte und als Hagel wieder runterfällt. Es bildet sich ein kindlicher Mizukage. Oonoki erklärt, dass dieses Wesen ein Doppelgänger des Mizukage sei, welcher aus Öl und Wasser besteht. Dabei ummantelt das Öl das Wasser. Letzteres heizt relativ schnell auf, sobald das Wasser im Inneren des Klons zu sieden beginnt. Dieser Doppelgänger greift nun an und Oonoki gibt Anweisung, sich nicht mit diesem herumzuschlagen, sondern den echten Körper des Mizukage zu suchen. Ein alliierter Shinobi findet den echten Mizukage. Daraufhin umschließt Gaara diesen mit seinem Sand. Der Doppelgänger wird größer und macht sich bereit, erneut zu explodieren. Gaara und die anderen Shinobi haben den echten Mizukage erneut versiegelt, doch der Doppelgänger reißt die Siegel einfach ab. Der Mizukage sagt zu Gaara, dass so lange er Öl habe, können Gaaras Sand-Jutsus ihm nichts anhaben und er nun aufhören werde ihnen zu helfen, ihn zu besiegen. Der Doppelgänger fliegt zu Boden und will erneut explodieren und der Mizukage sagt zu Gaara, dass der nicht das "goldene Ei" der Kage sei, sondern nur ein normales "Ei". Naruto in Begleitung Temaris und anderer Shinobi hat die zweite Explosion des Jouki Booi gesehen und stürmt darauf zu. Gaara hat seine Division vor der Explosion beschützt, indem er eine riesige Wand aus Sand in Form von Karura erschaffen hat. Der Mizukage ist davon beeindruckt und Gaara greift erneut den Doppelgänger an, doch dieser nutzt den auf ihn zufliegenden Sand und stürmt in Richtung des Kazekage, doch Gaara hatte bereits einen anderen Sanddoppelgänger erschaffen. Weiterhin schafft es Gaara, die Geschwindigkeit seines Sandes zu erhöhen und somit den Doppelgänger zu fangen. Der Doppelgänger detoniert nicht, da Gaara durch die Zugabe des goldenen Sandes, welcher vom Kampf mit seinem Vater auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben ist, es geschafft hat, die Hitze in ihm abzuleiten. Nun gesteht der Mizukage, dass Gaara doch das "goldene Ei" der Kage sei. thumb|left| Kabuto wundert sich darüber, dass die Shinobi-Allianz es soweit gebracht hat, und das obwohl sie bei weitem in der Unterzahl sind. Währenddessen kommt Muu aus dem Erdboden, da Gaara nur einen Doppelgänger von ihm versiegelt hat. Dabei stellt Kabuto fest, dass dies nicht der gewöhnliche Doppelgänger von Muu ist. In Wirklichkeit ist es Muu selbst, der es ohne Fingerzeichen zu formen schafft, seinen Körper zu spalten, jedoch wird dabei auch dessen Stärke halbiert. Andernorts ist Naruto nun zu Gaara gestoßen und erklärt ihm die Lage. Naruto sieht jetzt den Nidaime Mizukage, den Gaara nun endgültig versiegelt. Anschließend gibt Gaara den Befehl, dem Hauptquartier die Lage zu berichten. Temari sorgt indessen dafür, dass die Verwundeten zu den Medic-Nins kommen. Oonoki wird geraten, sich ebenfalls medizinisch versorgen zu lassen, doch dieser meint, stöhnend vor Schmerzen, dass mit ihm alles on Ordnung sei. Bee hat jetzt Naruto aufgeholt und auf seine Frage, was mit dessen Doppelgängern los sei, antwortet er ihm, dass seine Klone bereits zu den Schlachtfeldern gezogen sind. Andernorts warten Shikamaru und die anderen auf Naruto. Shikamaru gibt die Anweisung, dass niemand den Kreis des anderen überqueren darf, um sicher zu gehen, dass es die echten Shinobi sind und nicht die transformierten Doppelgänger Zetsus. Naruto trifft derweil auf Chouza und Dan. Dan sieht in Naruto das Gesicht von Nawaki. Darui sagt, dass er es nicht glauben kann, dass A Naruto auf das Schlachtfeld laufen ließ, worauf Naruto antwortet, dass Tsunade A überzeugt hat. Dan wundert sich, dass Tsunade sich für ihn eingesetzt hat und fragt, wer er sei. Shikamaru antwortet, dass Naruto der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi ist und seit Kindheitstagen Hokage werden wollte. Dan denkt sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass auch jetzt jemand da sei, der ihm und Nawaki ähnelt. Andernorts trifft am Lazarett ein medizinischer Notfall ein. Die Kunoichi fleht die beiden Sanitäter Sakura und Shizune an, ihrem Freund zu helfen, worauf Sakura die beiden hereinbittet, doch da greifen die beiden an. Es handelt sich um Zetsus Klone, welche jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig von Naruto eliminiert werden können. Währenddessen ist Hinata stark in Bedrängnis und wird von einem Gegner schwer getroffen, doch dies war wieder nur ein Klon. Als die echte Hinata attackiert wird, stürzt sich Naruto vor Hinata, um den Angriff abzuwehren. In der Zwischenzeit setzt Muu das Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein. thumb|left| Kabuto hat durch Muu jemanden per Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei beschworen. Muu unterhält sich mit dem Shinobi, der aus dem Sarg steigt und hat sichtlich Angst vor ihm. Andernorts hat einer der Narutos Doppelgänger gerade Hinata gerettet. Neji und Kiba wundern sich, dass sie Naruto nicht erkannt haben. Naruto verkündet schließlich, dass er die Doppelgänger aufspüren wird. Währenddessen kämpfen Kakashi und Sai gegen Fuguki Suikazan. Sai verwendet hier ein neues Fuuin-Jutsu, wobei er einen großen Tiger auf eine ebenfalls große Schriftrolle zeichnet, welcher den Gegner attackiert und zu Boden reißt und schließlich mit sich in die Schriftrolle hinein zieht und ihn darin versiegelt. Jetzt rennt eine riesige Armee aus weißen Zetsus auf Kakashi und sein Team zu, doch da springt ein weiterer Doppelgänger von Naruto dazwischen. Ein anderer Doppelgänger Narutos steht nun Chiyo und Kimimaro gegenüber und formt ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Im Hauptquartier laufen derzeit die Informationen von der erfolgreichen Beseitigung der Gegner dank Naruto ein. Dort beschließt Shikaku, dass sämtliche restliche Truppen Tobi einfangen sollen, um zu verhindern, dass ihm die letzten zwei Jinchuuriki in die Hände fallen. Andernorts trifft Muu wieder auf Gaara und Oonoki, dieser erklärt, dass Muu sich in zwei gespalten habe. Doch plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass der wahre Madara Uchiha nun an der Seite Muus kämpft, der, wie Gaara es an seinen Augen bemerkt, durch das Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde. Jetzt stellt sich allen Beteiligten eine neue Frage: Wer ist der Mann hinter der Maske? thumb|left| Naruto und die anderen stehen nun Muu und Madara gegenüber. Die Shinobi machen sich immer noch Gedanken darüber, wer denn nun der Mann mit der Maske sei, doch Oonoki weist daraufhin, dass dies egal sei und dass sie jeden Gegner aufhalten müssen. Madara sagt, dass er hinter dieser Situation stecke und fragt, wer der Kontrolleur des Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei sei, worauf Kabuto durch Muu zu ihm spricht und sagt, dass er sein Assistent sei. Weiterhin sagt Kabuto, dass er Madara sogar noch verbessert als zu seiner Blütezeit wiederbelebt hat. Gaara greift von hinten mit Sand an, doch beide können ausweichen. Madara formt das Fingerzeichen Pferd und wendet das Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku an. Als Konter wenden einige Shinobi gemeinsam das Suiton: Suijinheki. Temari rät Naruto in den vollständigen Kyuubi-Chakra-Modus zu wechseln, doch dies ist nicht mehr möglich. Währenddessen will Madara einen alliierten Shinobi töten, doch Gaara verhindert dies mit seinem Sand. Muu will nun das Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu einsetzen, kann es jedoch nicht, da dies nur funktioniert, wenn sein Körper vollständig ist. Naruto wendet das Chou Oodama Rasengan an und Oonoki lässt Madara mit Hilfe des Doton: Chidoukaku in die Höhe fahren, um ihn so gegen Narutos Jutsu zu beschleunigen. Jedoch kann Madara den Angriff mit Susano'o und seinem permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan abwehren. Während Madara mit seinem Susano'o wütet, geht Naruto in den Sennin Moodo und formt ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Naruto stürmt auf Madara zu und Oonoki wendet an Gaaras Sandkürbis und dem umliegenden Sand auf dem Schlachtfeld das Doton: Keijuugan no Jutsu an, worauf dieser Sand leichter wird. Gaara schafft es, Madara von seinem Susano'o zu trennen und Naruto wirft das Rasen Shuriken auf ihn zu. Jedoch kann Madara den Angriff absorbieren, da er das Rin'negan besitzt. Madara erklärt, dass er dieses Dou-Jutsu kurz vor seinem Tod erweckt hat und ist überrascht darüber, dass Kabuto es ohne die drei mächtigen Augentechniken geschafft hat, die Steintafel im Uchiha-Versteck zu entziffern. Madara wendet nun ein Jutsu an, worauf aus dem Himmel eine gewaltige Steinformation nach unten kommt, wobei es sich um eine Anspielung auf den Finger Gottes beziehen könnte. thumb|left| Als der Meteorit auf die vierte Division der Allianz zurast, gibt Gaara allen den Befehl, möglichst schnell davon zu rennen. Oonoki hingegen fliegt auf den Meteor zu. Madara erkennt im fliegenden Shinobi Oonoki wieder. Oonoki stemmt sich gegen den Meteor und versucht, ihn leichter zu machen und ihn so zu stoppen, wobei er von Gaara mit seinem Sand unterstützt wird. Der Meteor wird vom Tsuchikage gestoppt, jedoch lässt Madara einen zweiten auf den ersten prallen. Im Hauptquartier erklärt Tsunade gerade, aus welchem Grund sich Tobi als Madara ausgegeben haben könnte, und zwar, weil allein Madaras Name Furcht hervorrufe. Jetzt trifft die Nachricht von den Meteoren ein und Tsunade beschließt, persönlich an die Front zu gehen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld stellt man fest, dass der zweite Meteor den ersten gespalten hat. Dodai hat Naruto beschützt, welcher jedoch nur ein Klon ist. Während sich Madara und Muu wieder zusammensetzen, muss ersterer feststellen, dass Oonoki trotz allem überlebt hat. Auf Madaras Frage, wie viel Kabuto über ihn wisse, antwortet dieser, dass er wohl bei seinem Kampf gegen Hashirama Senju nicht gestorben ist und sogar etwas von dessen Kraft erlangt habe. Madara sieht daraufhin unter seinen Panzer und Kleidung auf seine Brust und sagt zu Kabuto, dass sich dieser wirklich gut vorbereitet habe. Madara versucht nun, das Kyuubi herbeizurufen, was jedoch scheitert. Kabuto erzählt Madara von Kyuubis Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, worauf Madara das Mokuton: Jukai Koutan anwendet. Das Kyuubi verachtet Madara scheinbar so sehr, dass es sich entschließt, Naruto Chakra zu geben, ohne dabei seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Naruto stürmt nach vorne und wendet das Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an und erzeugt viele Chou Oodama Rasengans, womit er das herankommende Mokuton-Jutsu aufhält und Madara damit beeindruckt. Naruto hat all das Chakra, dass das Kyuubi ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hat, auf einmal verbraucht und so beschließt Oonoki, selbst bis zum Ende zu kämpfen. thumb|left| Oonoki ist nach wie vor fest entschlossen, gegen Madara Uchiha persönlich zu kämpfen. Oonoki erinnert sich an ein früheres Gespräch mit Madara, in dem Madara die Allianz von Konohagakure und Iwagakure abstreitet und fordert, dass sich Iwa unterwirft. Madara fragt Oonoki, ob er in seinem langen Leben nichts dazu gelernt habe, da es bereits drei Shinobi-Weltkriege gegeben hat, worauf Oonoki antwortet, dass dieser Kampf etwas besonderes ist, da hier die verschiedenen Dörfer zusammen gegen den Feind vorgehen und nicht untereinander. Weiterhin sagt er, dass die aktuelle Generation langsam aber zielstrebig aus den Fehlern der vorangegangenen lernt und so besser wird. Madara meint, dass es für alle besser wäre, wenn sie unter dem Einfluss des Mugen Tsukuyomi "schlafen" und Oonoki antwortet, dass nun Madara derjenige sei, der schlafen müsse. Als Oonoki beinahe zusammenbricht, wollen ihm die Jüngeren helfen, doch Oonoki beschließt, es für sich selbst und für die Zukunft zu beenden und Madara zu besiegen. Tsunade will sich andernorts mit Hilfe von Mabuis Tensou no Jutsu zum Schlachtfeld teleportieren lassen, doch Mabui glaubt, dass Tsunades Körper dies nicht aushält und in Stücke gerissen wird. Shikaku sagt, dass auch noch das Hiraishin no Jutsu in Frage käme, doch statt Katsuyu will Tsunade selbst die Technik anwenden. Jetzt wollen der aktuelle Hokage und Raikage mit Mabuis Jutsu in den Krieg ziehen, und Tsunade will das Hiraishin no Jutsu für den Kampf gegen Madara aufheben. Im Kampf gegen Zetsu zeigt Choujuurou die wahre Kraft von sich selbst und seines Schwertes. Während Shikaku mit Genma Shiranui Kontakt aufnimmt, werden die beiden Kage aus dem Hauptquartier zum Schlachtfeld teleportiert. Genma erzählt, dass der Yondaime Hokage ihrem Team das Hiraishin no Jutsu beigebracht habe und dass sie zu dritt sein müssen, um es ausführen zu können. So wollen die drei Mei Terumii auf das Schlachtfeld schicken. Gerade als Muu und Madara angreifen wollen, erscheinen die beiden Kage auf dem Schlachtfeld und verhindert ihre Attacke. Jetzt erscheint auch Genmas Team samt Mizukage und alle fünf Kage treten gemeinsam Madara gegenüber. Trivia *Im letzten Teil des Kapitels im Shonen Jump wurde der Raikage mit zwei Armen dargestellt. Dies wurde im Manga Band 59 korrigiert. thumb|left| Die fünf Kage stehen Madara Uchiha gegenüber. Tsunade will Oonoki und Gaara heilen und bittet deshalb A und Mei Terumii, ihr etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Letztere wendet gleich das Youton: Youkai no Jutsu an und A trifft mit einer rechten, jedoch kann sich Madara mit Susano'o schützen. Es folgt sogleich ein weiterer Angriff von A mit Raigyaku Suihei Choppu. Zur gleichen Zeit wollen Dodai und Genmas Team sich um den verbliebenen Muu kümmern. Naruto erkundigt sich nach der Befindlichkeit von Tsunade und will weiterkämpfen, aber Oonoki sagt, dass es hier nun nicht mehr um das Beschützen von Naruto gehe. Madara lässt nun sein Susano'o einige Amaterasu-Shuriken in Form von Tomoen auf seine Gegner werfen, aber der Angriff kann durch Oonokis Iwa no Gooremu und Gaaras Suna no Tate abgewehrt werden. Mei wendet nun das Kirigakure no Jutsu an, um das Sichtfeld des Rin'negan einzuschränken und Oonoki verringert das Gewicht von A, um ihn noch schneller zu machen. Kabuto will die beiden per Muu davon abhalten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Er wird weggeschleudert und durch den heftigen Angriff des Raikage brechen sogar die Knochen des Susano'o. Naruto will nun endlich eingreifen, aber Oonoki redet es ihm aus, mit der Begründung, dass sie damals genauso für die Erschaffung dieses endlosen Hasses in der Welt der Shinobi verantwortlich seien wie Madara, und daher müssten sie ihn selbst erledigen. Weiterhin bitten die fünf Kage Naruto, sich von ihnen beschützen zu lassen und andererseits sie zu beschützen. Das letzte Wort aller Kage an Naruto lautet: Gewinne!! Jetzt verschwindet der Schattendoppelgänger, womit der echte Naruto alles über die Lage auf dem Schlachtfeld erfährt. Gleich darauf treffen die beiden Jinchuuriki auf Tobi und seine Pain Rikudou, um diese Schlacht zu entscheiden. thumb|left| Naruto und Killerbee treffen nun auf Tobi. Tobi fordert die beiden zum Kampf heraus und lässt Roushi angreifen. Dies erfolgt mittels eines Youton-Jutsus, wobei er einige große Brocken aus teilweise erstarrtem Magma auf sie zufliegen lässt. Danach fliegen die beiden in Richtung von Yagura, der mit seiner Waffe ein Suiton-Jutsu ausführt, welches einen spiegelsymmetrischen Angriff wiedergibt, das heißt, dass die Spiegelbilder von Naruto und Bee sie angreifen. Die beiden Jinchuuriki werden zurückgeworfen und gelangen in ein Jutsu Utakatas, in welchem die beiden von Seifenblasen umgeben sind, welche auf ein Fingerschnippen von Utakata hin explodieren. Bee kann Naruto mit einem seiner Hachibi-Tentakel retten, doch da setzt Fuu ein spezielles Hiden ein, welches Naruto und Bee mit hellem Licht blendet. Doch die beiden können die Angriffe von Yugito Nii und Han abwehren, da Bee dank seiner Sonnenbrille nicht geblendet wird und Naruto den Feind auch ohne Sichtkontakt erspüren kann. Doch Han kann aus seinem Gefäß Rauch strömen lassen, was ihm zusätzliche Kraft gibt und Yugito kann ihre Finger- und Zehennägel extra lang wachsen lassen und damit attackieren. Auf einem Ast analysiert das Hachibi die Situation und bemitleidet Yugito. Tobi erklärt, dass seine Maske aus einem speziellen Material besteht, welches passender für einen Krieg ist. Naruto stellt fest, dass Tobi ebenfalls ein Rin'negan wie Nagato und der andere Madara besitzt. Auf Tobis leicht verwirrten Blick antwortet Naruto, dass sie sie beide aufhalten werden. Tobi erinnert sich an sein einstiges Gespräch mit Kabuto Yakushi und stellt fest, dass Kabuto wohl den echten Madara beschworen haben muss. Bee ist ebenfalls verwirrt, da er glaubt, dass sie gerade Madara gegenüberstehen und Tobi sagt, dass sie ihn ruhig bei seinem alten Namen, Tobi, nennen können und dass sein Name nun keine Rolle mehr spiele. Tobi meint, dass Naruto und Bee als Jinchuuriki das Elend in der Welt gesehen haben müssen und dass sie Tobi eigentlich verstehen müssten, worauf Naruto antwortet, dass es nur halb so schlimm sei, ein Bijuu in sich zu tragen. Naruto sagt weiterhin, dass sein Gegenüber noch so viele Namen annehmen und Masken tragen könne und er dennoch immer noch er selbst wäre. Naruto beschließt, Tobi die Maske abzureißen, doch dieser meint, dass sie sich dafür etwas mehr anstrengen müssen und dass er die beiden fehlenden Bijuu, das Hachibi und das Kyuubi, schon bald einfangen wird. Daraufhin nehmen sämtliche wiederbelebten Jinchuuriki die einschwänzige Form ihres jeweiligen Bijuu an. thumb|left| Naruto und Bee stehen Tobi und den sechs ehemaligen Jinchuuriki gegenüber. Bee stürmt zum Angriff, doch Fuu stellt sich ihm entgegen und hat sich in ihrer Bijuu-Form Flügel wachsen lassen. Bee verfehlt sie mit dem Samehada, doch er lässt das Schwert los und es attackiert selbstständig. Fuu kann dem Schwert ausweichen, doch Bee hat sich hinter sie geschlichen und attackiert sie mit einem seiner mit Raiton-Chakra überzogenen Kurzschwerter, doch durch das gemeinsame Blickfeld mit den anderen Jinchuuriki kann sie sämtlichen Angriffen ausweichen. Als Naruto Bee dies erzählt, wird er von Roushi angegriffen, welcher sich mit einer Rüstung aus Youton umhüllt hat. Narutos Gesicht wird leicht verbrannt und Bee flüchtet mit ihm, wobei die beiden von zahlreichen Feuerbällen von Yugito Nii gejagt werden. Das Hachibi stellt fest, dass die Jinchuuriki durch das implantierte Sharingan selbst schnellste Bewegungen voraussagen können und sie durch das gemeinsame Blickefeld des Rin'negan nochmal einen Vorteil haben. Naruto und das Hachibi besprechen die Tatsache, dass, sofern die Kontrolle über das Rin'negan erfolgt, sie komplett ferngesteuert werden. Bee berichtet, dass er einen der Chakra-Konduktoren auf Yugitos Brust gesehen hat. Naruto stürmt aus seinem Versteck und will bei Roushi den Chakra-Konduktor entfernen. Er hält Roushi mit bloßen Händen fest und versucht, mit einem Bijuu-Chakra-Arm, welcher ein Rasengan formt, einen Treffer zu landen, wird aber von Han, gestärkt durch sein Jouki no Yoroi, weggekickt. Das Hachibi sagt zu Bee, dass sie im Wald im Nachteil sind, worauf sich Bee komplett in die vollständige Hachibi-Form verwandelt. Kategorie:Manga